


Fill me up

by Daciana



Category: Original Work
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Love, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 09:09:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10850865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daciana/pseuds/Daciana
Summary: I have never posted any of my work publicly before, and I have not written anything for some time. You will probably be able to tell from my writing that I'm a selfish person. Grammar was not my strong suit in school I probably don't use enough commas or use to many so bear with me. If anyone actually reads this. If you do decide to comment please be nice, even though I know that's not what the internet is known for being.This is just something I really need to get off my chest because I really do not have anyone in my life who would understand. These feelings eat away at me some days and other days are ok.





	Fill me up

**Author's Note:**

> I really don't think this has anything triggering in it, if so let me know.

Why won't this sinking feeling in my stomach go away? The pressure in my chest is becoming unbearable, the guilt heavily weighing on me. My breath becomes shorter and I forget to breath my throat closing. I gasp for air as I remember to breath. My feelings getting heavier, sinking lower and lower. I'm realizing that I'm in love with you. This can't be happening, I can't feel this way. You who I have hated and loved and hated again. You are just supposed to be my friend, someone I can trust but not have to give my heart too. I already have that someone. That someone who loves me no matter what and I love them. My heart betrays me and says that I can love more then one, yearns for it. My love does not waiver with the one who is mine, to be honest my love is stronger then ever. So why am I falling for you? I want to to just give myself over to you, take me apart. I want to give myself to both you and the one who is already mine. Then with a gasp of air, as this fantasy burst, as reality comes crashing down, with a gust of cold air. I realize that my desires can never be, that I will have to keep these feelings caged in my heart, because I can not lose you or the one who is mine.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to know more just ask me.


End file.
